


The Bride of Darkness

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Are they really OCs if they exist in canon they're just not named?, Based primarily on the movie and musical but there's some book stuff too, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Romance, F/M, Foreshadowing, Gothic, Happy Early Valentine's Day!, Horror, I just felt like tagging just to cover all my bases, Kidnapping, Listen to the OST it works really well!, Manga Spoilers, Masquerade Ball, Melodrama, O!Ciel's Name is Cedric but that's barely brought up, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Period Typical Attitudes, Plot Twists, Sexual innuendos, Slavic Cheslock, Tags Contain Spoilers, Victorian era, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: In 1889 England, young Elizabeth Midford finds herself conflicted when her old childhood sweetheart appears after three years and awkwardly makes amends for everything he missed. Elizabeth knows she should be happy, but with his reappearance comes darker mysteries and obsessions, all seemingly centered around her. Someone else wants Elizabeth all to themselves, and they'll stop at nothing to get her.An AU of Phantom of the Opera; heavily musical/movie inspired but also some book referencesAlso on FanFiction.net
Relationships: Doll & Ciel Phantomhive, Edward Midford & Elizabeth Midford, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Real Ciel Phantomhive/Elizabeth Midford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Bride of Darkness

**England; 1931**

**-**

The proud school of Weston College; once having numerous heydays, had recently fallen on hard times with the economy being as bad as it was. The only solace was the fact that it wasn't bad in just England; all of Continental Europe had fallen onto difficult times as well and many nobles who still had traces of wealth left over from the Great War found themselves having to sell those remaining pieces off. Weston College was doing very much the same, having a fundraiser where numerous pieces donated by various noble alumni would be auctioned off to raise money for both the school and the various charities associated with it. Many descendants of those former alumni were in the crowd that day, dressed somberly and many were holding umbrellas because the sky looked dark and threatening. 

"Thank you all for attending the auction today, ladies and gentlemen. As it seems rain is in the forecast, we shall make this quick," The auctioneer host said, making a few people chuckle weakly. 

Several of the items were sold off, but one piqued the interest of two specific people in the crowd that day; both aging and one was in a wheelchair. 

"#665, a small gold music box, found in the catacombs of a morgue and brought to the school for safekeeping by an anonymous young woman. Many have attempted to open the box to see it play; however, it is now determined that a specific key can only open it and the key has never been located," The man held it out in his hands for everyone to see, and a few women gasped. It was indeed small; green velvet but painted in gold. A gold chain wrapped around it and it was shaped like a small box. "It may not seem like much, but perhaps it could still be used as an heirloom to brighten up future gloomy days. Let's start the bidding at twenty pounds," 

"Twenty-five!" A woman shouted. 

"Thirty," A well-dressed man said, his hand at his waist. 

"Thirty, thank you, Marquis Midford. Do I hear thirty?" The auctioneer asked. 

"Forty," The man in the wheelchair called out, looking up. "Forty pounds," 

"Forty pounds! Do I hear forty-five? Forty-five, going once, twice...sold, to the Earl Phantomhive," 

A woman walked over and carefully handed the music box to him, which he nodded at. The Marquis Midford gave the wheelchair-bound man a nod as well and slipped away. 

"Now then, #666, the number of the beast. I trust we aren't all as superstitious as we were back in the day, but this piece has quite the story behind it. Several members of our alumni may remember the events of 1889, some of which happened here at our very school. The fall of 1889, to be more exact. This was the very chandelier that hung in the nearby chapel for several years. Modern technicians have managed to restore parts of it and rewire it for the electrical light, so it looks more modern. Maybe it can shine a light on the mysterious happenings, hm?" The auctioneer chuckled a bit. 

The man in the wheelchair; Earl Phantomhive, widened his eye as he recalled the chandelier and the infamous night he was referring to. He glanced down at the music box and wondered what _she_ would say if she was there at that moment, talking about one of the events that made her so famous. The Earl knew he wouldn't forget it; despite his age he still remembered it clearly, and it suddenly all started to come back to him. 

**-**

**England; 1889**

**-**

Despite the early September date, the trees and flowers still bloomed colorfully and the air was still warm enough to warrant several well-do families foregoing their usual activities and spending the day on the coastline. For the younger members of England's rich elite, their days were spent elsewhere; specifically, at numerous dances at the houses of various nobles in the hopes of gaining connections and future pairings. Their parents could only hope, after all. A dance such as that was to be held at the manor belonging to the esteemed Midford family; a Marquis with a holiday house and two well-bred children ready to make their mark on society. The parents would be supposedly absent; viewing the dance to make sure it ran smoothly but never directly involving themselves with it, if they could help it. 

And indeed, laughter and cheer was all that could be found as the children of esteemed nobles got themselves ready for the dance that very night; the girls would wear the brightest colours and summer blossoms in their braids and buns, while the boys would put together their finest suits and brush their hair until it was neat and shone in the light. 

Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford was there, alongside her older brother, Lord Edward Alexis William Midford; she was dressed in pale pink with her hair worn in an elegant bun while he wore a light green suit with a top hat. 

"So many people arrived...do you think we'll recognize anyone?" She asked in excitement. "I know technically we know a lot of the families because we're all noble, but...." 

Edward nodded, knowing what she meant, and gently guided her onto the dancefloor. "Come on, smile! This is our family's party and our parents will be cross if they learn you scared everyone away by being sullen. Smile!" 

Elizabeth did indeed smile, a cheerful and bright one that made Edward return it. 

"That's my little sister!" 

She stood on the sidelines, almost instantly getting pulled onto the dancefloor by another noble around her age. Edward accepted the offer of a noblelady to dance and soon the siblings were being spun around on the floor; they'd occasionally cross paths and smile at each other. 

As they danced, a new figure entered the room, dressed in sharp white, royal blue, and a touch of black, in a finely-tailored suit with a noticeable lacy train pooling out from the back. The figure stood on the side and just watched the dancing go on, looking bored. Elizabeth gasped a bit at the figure, excusing herself from her partner and heading over to the dessert table. She tried to recollect and found a memory of herself happily playing with a Noah's Arc set with a blue-eyed little boy dressed in a sailor dress; still young enough for such clothes. They were both giggling. There was only one sapphire eye remaining, but Elizabeth was sure. Who else would it be? 

"Are you alright? You suddenly left the floor. Are you feeling sick?" Lady Josephine Maria Harcourt asked her curiously; a close friend of hers. 

"Of course not! You can't expect me to dance the whole night away though, can you?" Elizabeth laughed. "I needed a break," 

"You're right...maybe we should go tease our brothers," 

"I think I'll just stay here," Elizabeth stared at the dessert table and noticed several parfaits set out and gasped. "Oh, want one? They're made from chilled berries," 

Josephine nodded. "Sure!" She was blonde like Elizabeth was; though more honey than gold, with vibrant red eyes and dressed in a lacy peach gown with a matching fan and large bustle. She wore a white ribbon around her neck while Elizabeth kept hers bare. 

Elizabeth picked up two parfaits and handed one to Josephine, then the two girls sat down on some provided chairs on the side and ate their desserts daintily with tiny spoons. 

"Who do you think the next party host will be?" Josephine asked curiously. "I hope it's us. Every summer we love to host guests at our summer house in Bath because it's right along the shore and people can swim if they'd like," 

Elizabeth just shrugged, finding it a tad rude to just openly gossip. Josephine was undettered and continued to talk. 

"Or maybe it'll be the Cole family. I heard from my older sister Elizabeth-Ann that the Viscountess of the House was quite upset over being skipped over the past few times. She says it's unfair to look over her family just because they have a lower status in the hierarchy and says if the next dance isn't thrown at her house, there shall be consequences," 

"I would love to wear a gold and red gown for their party!" Elizabeth just exclaimed; it was what was expected of her after all. At parties, she belonged to nobody but her brother, while at home, she was purely her own person. Despite the pride Frances had for her, and even the pride she herself had, proper English society could never know openly her skill with swordfighting. To them, she just took ballet; which she also did, but not when she said she did. She had nothing against fine dresses or sweets or cute animals; they were as much of her as her swords and her roots. Together they made her, her. Still, she wished sometimes that one side wasn't the one shown constantly and other sides of her got their chance to shine so people could see the real her. 

-

Meanwhile, Ciel Phantomhive had grown bored of the party and snuck off, hiding himself in one of the spare rooms kept empty for light-headed guests. He sat on the windowsill and looked out, blinking a few times to get used to the distance change. He didn't think he'd ever get used to wearing an eyepatch, but he had to. It covered up the proof of his sin, but to all others, would appear he merely lost it in the fire. They'd coo and say what a shame it was, what a pity it was indeed, nobody would ever possibly marry a man like that; for the wealth perhaps but never for the appearance. Ciel didn't care. Let them gossip, it was all nobles were good for anyway and he found little amusement in such frivolous activities. He also found he wasn't much for marriage either. He had made his debut into proper society as was expected of him and that was that. They announced him as Earl Ciel Phantomhive. The deed was done. 

"Earl Phamtomhive...young Earl Phantomhive..." 

Ciel ignored the voice. 

"There you are! Everyone is up in a tizzy tryin' to find ya, you know!" 

Ciel looked over at that voice, finding a girl a few years older than him with long brown pigtails and a plain red day-dress with high boots, ribbons in her hair. Overall she carried the appearance of a lower-class girl trying far too hard to be taken seriously, yet Ciel wasn't bothered. She was a close friend of the family who kept an eye on his manor for the past three years. Eccentricities aside, she was someone he could trust. He teasingly referred to her as 'Doll', knowing the juxtaposition as she was anything but. 

"I made my debut. I don't need to actually dance or make merry," He huffed, not looking over. Doll stepped closer. 

"Okay, so I lied about that tizzy part, but...this is the first time you've seen your family in years. Don't ya want to reconnect?" 

"If they wish to see me again, then they'll find a way to contact me," Ciel sighed and stepped off the window, his train trailing behind him. "I already have a room to stay for tonight here. Elizabeth especially...if nobody else talks to me, she will." 

Doll wanted to say more on the subject, but she saw a stormy expression in his eyes and remained quiet for once. Instead, she started to walk out, motioning for Ciel to follow her. 

"I hope you're not feelin' under the weather. That's actually why I came after ya. If you have a fever or something-" 

"I don't. I feel perfectly fine." 

Doll pouted, but again remained quiet as she led Ciel up to his room. "Well, hopefully ya know where to find me!" She posed and left, and Ciel found his meager belongings already set up around the room as if he had decided to move in there. He pinned the train off his suit and placed it on the bed, taking his hat off as well and putting it on top. He then walked around the halls until he came across an ornate door and knocked several times politely. 

"Come in!" Elizabeth's cheerful voice called from inside, and Ciel slowly opened the door, suddenly realizing he should've brought flowers or candy or something. As it were, it was awkward. "Oh, Ciel! I knew I recognized you at the party!" She gasped, turning around. She was seated at her vanity, and her room was painted in every shade of pink imaginable, stuffed animals everywhere. A gold closet contained her many sets of dresses, bonnets, and matching shoes, and in her vanity were drawers holding ribbons, jewelry, and makeup. A girls' paradise. 

"Yes, I recognized you as well. You looked to be having fun with your friends so I didn't intrude," 

Elizabeth waved him off. "Did you bring me a present?" 

"No. I can get something for you right now though. What do you want? A new pair of shoes? A new dress? A book of fairytales? A chocolate box?" He listed off the things he assumed noblegirls liked, making Elizabeth giggle. 

"We really haven't changed much from childhood, have we? I still love dresses and bonnets and teatime and dances, while you will stop at nothing to make me happy," She stood up and twirled around. "It's hard to believe it's really you," She stopped in front of him and reached a hand out before pulling it away. Ciel knew she wanted to question the eyepatch, the darker clothes, the sullen temperament, and where he had been for the past three years, but she didn't. He was glad for it. 

"I'll get something for you anyway. Something small. Nothing is out of the question," 

Elizabeth giggled again. "If you insist! How about a small bouquet of roses? I need a fresh one, my current one in here is starting to wilt," She pointed over to the pot with a pout. "It's the sad thing about flowers, isn't it? They're so beautiful you want to keep them for yourself, but they quickly wilt away locked-up inside..." 

Ciel nodded, not having a comment. Elizabeth had certainly grown a bit of an edge since they last met, but who would be surprised? She was nearing sixteen if she weren't it already and was considered a woman already. Three years of being jilted by her fiancé would make anyone cross. 

"And don't forget to extend the same courtesy to Big Brother and our parents, okay? They miss you too!" Elizabeth called after him after she saw him leave. She started to hurry after him. "And Ciel-!" 

The door closed in her face, making her pout. It wasn't an intentional act; Ciel was aloof and distant but she still doubted he'd do something like that. No, she was just upset because she had more to tell him, they had so much more to catch up on! She remembered the winter nights spend sitting in front of the fire, reading fairy-tales with Aunt Rachel. The spring mornings of dancing around in the church's courtyard garden after a sermon. The summer afternoons of building sand castles on the shoreline, the one time she let her hair down and didn't care what others said. The autumn evenings of soft violin music and chocolate cake that she baked herself, the crumbs visible on her plate. She remembered it all and hoped he had too. 

"Ciel...!" She started to open the door, only to pause as she took a sudden chill. Her earrings blew in the sudden wind, which made her shiver more. She had closed her window and the night wasn't even that chilly, so what gave? "Hello?" She asked instead, remaining where she was. "Who's there?" 

"A slave of fashion, basking in the glory that should be mine! You truly care for that boy? You love him?" A childish voice laughed at her; so similar to Ciel's yet different. Elizabeth relaxed a bit. 

"Ciel, this isn't funny. Come on out from hiding," She put her hands on her hips and started to look around her room, opening her closet and pulling her covers off, her blood running cold when she realized she was alone. "Ciel! Ciel, where are you?" She demanded, glancing around still. She looked over at her vanity; behind its large legs she hid two swords for easy access. She stepped closer, thinking she'd need them. 

"You love him so much, huh? How could you forget about me?" The voice continued, almost chuckling. 

Elizabeth didn't answer, just continued walking towards her hidden swords. 

"You already know who I am, stop playing like this! I am your friend!" 

She paused then, her heart hammering loudly. 

"Who are you?" 

"Look in your mirror," 

Elizabeth nearly glanced over at the small mirror on her vanity before an unseen force compelled her head to turn in the opposite direction towards the big mirror on her wall next to her wardrobe. She nearly fell over when she realized she couldn't make out the reflection of her room but instead a shadowy figure, dressed all in black and dark blue. 

".....Ciel?" She asked slowly, stepping over. "This isn't a funny prank," Her voice nearly left her as her hand slowly reached up towards the mirror, wanting to touch the figure inside. 

"I'm not pulling a prank on you, I'm certain of that," 

She felt a warm clothed hand grab hers and for a moment, she was briefly made aware of loud knocking on her door, but the second she turned away, the grip turned stronger and compelled her to look away. 

"Ciel," She said with more certainty, and Ciel tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her straight through the mirror. 

Elizabeth gasped slightly at feeling airy and weightless as she was pulled through, and Ciel continued pulling her along a corridor filled with old-fashioned candle holders. She looked around curiously, still feeling airy and a bit disoriented. Sometimes she would stumble and Ciel would righten her with a grip, determined to keep moving. 

"You remember when we were younger and you'd sing for me sometimes?" Ciel suddenly asked, an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Yes, what of it?" 

"I'd love to hear it again," He led her down a decline and then carefully helped her into a boat, gently rowing them across. 

"A river?" Elizabeth blinked several times, trying to process the shimmering water. Was she just more tired than she expected? Maybe everything was a dream. Why else would she be on a river, singing for Ciel? She did indeed start singing, just a random childish nursery rhyme she remembered him liking when they were younger. Ciel continued rowing, never glancing at her, only occasionally giving her encouragement to continue, and once she looked away to try and see how far they had gotten, Ciel carefully took his gloved hand and moved her face away and closer to his, making her blink. 

After the boat ride, Ciel stepped out and helped Elizabeth up to her feet, making her only then realize she was still dressed in her fancy gown from the party, and yet it hadn't gotten ruined at all from the walk and water. She looked around slightly and shivered a bit, feeling cold and claustrophobic from the tight stone walls and the small room Ciel had to himself. 

"Where are we?" She asked, hugging herself. Red candles were lit up everywhere, yet they only increased the size of shadows and made the area appear as a dim crypt. 

"I come here to think," Ciel responded mysteriously. "Away from everyone else," 

Elizabeth tried to wander around, looking at everything, but she soon learned there wasn't much to see aside from the candles and red velvet curtains on everything. There was a small desk, giving some credit to Ciel's statement, but why would one go through all that trouble to just have a quiet thinking space? 

"Elizabeth...it is what works for me. The darkness, away from the light...it is the kind of life I have given to myself. You could never properly understand," He continued, gently pulling Elizabeth close to him and feeling her figure through her dress, making her blush. 

"Ciel-" 

"Look at me," He slowly pulled her face closer to his, emerald meeting cerulean, moving a bit closer before he stopped. "Is this not like a fairy-tale?" 

She had no idea how to properly respond. She still felt light and airy, so perhaps it was a fairy-tale in some sense, and she was a fairy who just gained her wings and tried to float with them. She could feel Ciel's breath tickling her ear and it made her feel a way she hadn't ever felt before, a dark, sensual way she couldn't put into words. 

"I have things for you here too. Look," He walked away from her, though she barely registered it and blinked several times as he pulled aside a black curtain. "See?" 

She stepped closer and saw a large figurine of herself, perfectly life-like, dressed in a pure white gown with a veil. Everything was detailed, from her little curls to her pink nails. She suddenly gasped and felt all her exhaustion catch up to her at once, and thus she promptly crumpled to her feet. 

-

Edward had been late returning to the boys' dormitory he shared with several other young men his age who all attended the nearby prep school and shared living quarters due to similar age and location simply due to personal obligations. The ball ran later than expected and since it was his own family's, he was expected to stay until the last guest had left, and then assist with proper thanks. Still, he minded little. He would likely stay up reading for the remainder of the night if there was enough oil left, and indeed when he climbed the stairs and pushed open the door, he could tell the lamp had been burning for hours, as most of the other boys were either reading or playing games, or literally just chasing each other around in the case of the younger ones. Dmitri Cheslock was in the middle of one of the ghost stories he was famous for; he always gave the younger ones a fright especially before bed and Edward had scolded him about it on multiple occasions. 

"This story is a different one, it is! I swear it! Have any of you heard o' Bizarre Dolls?" He was saying as Edward walked past to his own bed. 

"No, what are they?" A preteen asked. 

"Walkin' corpses, they are! Zombies! The livin' dead! They were once men like you or I, but due to black magic they rise from the graves with leathery skin and rotted mouths, lookin' for a bite ta eat...a bite o' flesh...your flesh!" Cheslock growled, grabbing young Joanne Harcourt and tugging on his hair. 

"Oh!" Joanne practically squealed, not terrified in the slightest. 

"They're goin' ta eat your brains!" 

Edward frowned deeply and walked over, pulling Joanne away and glaring at Cheslock. 

"It's getting late, stop telling everyone these ridiculous stories," 

"Awww, not this again! It's just a bit o' fun, how many times do I gotta tell ya that? Just some harmless fun!" Cheslock rolled his eyes. "As if these things exist," 

"This is still polite company," Edward looked at Joanne again, who was shyly running his hands through his hair, then retired to his own bed, trying to suppress the sudden shivers he got the moment Cheslock begun telling that particular story. 

Maybe the late hour was getting to him. After all, Cheslock was right. Walking corpses didn't exist, they were a thing of fiction. After a night of sleep, Edward would feel better about the whole situation. 

-

Elizabeth woke up in a dark black bed, trimmed with red lace and exotic silk, surrounded by a red curtain. Her clothing and hair were untouched except for sleepy rumples. She slowly stepped out in curiosity, finding Ciel sitting as his desk, reading something calmly. How could he even see in the low light, well enough to read? Her head felt a lot clearer and she stepped with her usual grace and sureness, making her question a lot of what happened the prior night. 

"I had a strange dream last night....there was a boat on a river, and you were there with me, Ciel," She finally spoke up, walking over to him. He briefly looked up before returning to his book. "Candles too, old-fashioned ones," Where did Ciel sleep the previous night? She could only see her own bed, so did he possibly.....

No, not her Ciel. He would never dare. 

She caught sight of his eyepatch, black and leather, still firmly secured over one eye. What happened to him to cause him to wear it? He never had one when they were children. Curious, she drew closer, stepping over to Ciel. 

"What happened to you? Why do you wear this?" With slow, careful hands, she begun to untie the eyepatch from behind, making it almost fall off-

"Curse you!" Ciel spat with sudden ferocity, shoving Elizabeth down to the ground and dashing off, forgetting his bearings. He covered up half of his face with his hand. "You prying little viper! What did you want to see by doing this?!" He continued to demand. "If you had seen, I never would've let you go!" 

Elizabeth remained silent, trying to stand her ground. 

"I wanted to bring you here and show you such beautiful things..." Ciel trailed off. Elizabeth slowly crawled over to where the eyepatch was and held it out for him, watching him slowly tie it back on. "Like this," He regained his composure and walked over to his desk again, pulling out a small green box with a gold chain around it. "I got this just for you, Lizzy," 

She blushed at the sound of her old nickname from childhood, rising to look at the box. "What is it?" Since she was closer, she could tell it was made from velvet but painted a shimmering gold, and a small lock was placed at the bottom. Ciel stepped behind her and tied a golden key around her neck and held out the box, unlocking it with the key. The top popped open and revealed a small white fairy who spun around in time to a tinkling melody. She couldn't help but to gasp. 

"Oh Ciel, it's beautiful! Thank you!" 

She caught the barest hint of a smile on his face. "It's all yours, Lizzy. As long as you wear that key, you can always open the box. Nobody else but you," His features hardened. "Now come on. As much as I would love for you to remain here forever, you still belong to a family, and the Midfords are likely missing you dearly," 

Elizabeth nodded, very slowly putting her hand in his. She still felt uneasy energy coming from him and had no idea how to properly react. Still, maybe he was just shaken up by everything that had happened to him prior. She couldn't fault him on that. She tucked the music box deep into the folds of her gown. 

-

The Midfords were abuzz over the mysterious disappearance of Elizabeth from the previous night. They insisted she had gone straight to her room, but when someone was sent to check on her, she was missing, not a trace to be found. Yet the strangest factor of all seemed to be how she vanished. No windows or doors had been tampered with and there were no signs of struggling. Even her swords; Frances knew where she hid them, hadn't been touched at all. Edward hadn't seen her after the ball, and Ciel couldn't be found for comment either. The sheer strangeness of it wormed its way into the other noble circles as well, it seemed news really did travel fast in the noble sphere. 

"What a scandal this will cause! What if it is some maniac like last year's Jack the Ripper? What then?" The Viscount Cole fumed. 

"Right before our own ball too!" His wife huffed in annoyance. 

"What of our own daughters? Will they be next?" Duchess Harcourt asked with a worried expression on her face. 

"I am sure this is just a fluke. Our daughter is known to be very flighty by nature! She likely spent the night at a friend's place," Alexis calmed down his associates. 

"But we never saw her," Duke Harcourt said sternly. 

"Our daughter is perfectly fine. There were no signs of a struggle or any other issue in her room. Edward likely helped her climb out the window for treats or something. We can continue with the social events as normal," Frances matched the Duke's hard expression. 

"Mother! Father!" Edward called, running into the room. "My lords and ladies," He bowed politely at the company before turning to his parents. "Lizzy's back! She's in her room!" 

"See? Everything is accounted for," Frances said. 

"How is she? Is she injured or ill in any way?" Alexis asked in worry. 

"She seemed fine, just shaken-up. I told her to rest," Edward relayed. 

"Well what happened to her? Where did she go?" Baron Andrew Clayton asked. "Does she remember what happened to her?" 

"I wasn't going to press her for answers when she's in such a state!" Edward gasped in offense. "The moment I heard, I raced all the way down from my classes! I need to go back to school though!" And with that, he rushed right back out. 

"So she will be ready in time for my family's ball?" Viscountess Cole asked, twirling one of her curls around on her finger. She was a brunette but no less elegant; a Frenchwoman who radiated beauty and grace and passed her feminine features onto her son Maurice. 

"I don't see why not," Frances affirmed. "It will be up to her if she's feeling ready for the ball or not," 

"Is Elizabeth here?" Another voice asked, and everyone turned to see Earl Ciel Phantomhive standing in the doorway, dressed in his usual dark blue and grey. "I heard she was missing," 

"Not anymore!" Alexis exclaimed. "She's resting, but we're sure by tonight she'll be ready for you to take to the Coles' ball!" 

"Another ball?" Ciel frowned. "I just arrived in the social scene," 

"Yes, but you must continue making appearances for the good of your family," Baron Clayton said. 

"I know it's very exhausting," Duchess Harcourt sighed. 

"As long as she's alright...that's all I care about," Ciel said. "I will see her at the ball tonight then," He turned to leave, heading back outside to his carriage. He sighed once he sat inside, across from Doll, dressed in a masculine work outfit with suspenders. 

"How did it go?" She asked kindly. 

"Exhausting. I have to attend yet another ball when I would much rather spend tonight reading or practicing my violin in my study. At least Elizabeth has recovered," He remained silent once the carriage started moving. 

"Ya reckon ya know what happened?" 

"I don't think so. That's what troubles me. It could be any number of things, and I'm not sure I'm in a proper position to truly figure things out," Ciel looked up at Doll then; their singular eyes matching. "But mark my words, I will get to the bottom of this in some way. If it is what I think it is...the sooner I deal with it, the better," 

"Ya need my help?" 

"Stay out of this. I want to do this on my own," 

"Suit yourself," Doll pouted and looked out the window despite knowing what his answer was going to be. She was just his servant, nothing more, nothing less. Well, she could be helpful in her own way! She was certain she knew someone who could help them. 

-

The theme of the Coles' ball was spring and fantasy; it was not a masquerade nor costume ball but everyone in attendance was told to wear something in pastel with an airy and light feel to it, and the women in particular were suggested to dress like fairies or nymphs. It was also Maurice Cole's official introduction into society; technically he was already out but the spoiled boy had insisted on a formal ball he could dress up at. The Midfords were in attendance; Edward in a light blue suit and Elizabeth in sunshine yellow, flowers draped on every inch of her alongside ribbons on her wrists, the parents dressed in matching spring green. Doll had arrived as well, using a fake name a friend got for her, dressed in a pale pink gown so light it was nearly white with a headpiece of matching roses on her head, draped on the arm of some Indian prince. She scanned the room for Ciel and soon found him, dressed in a brown plaid suit that made him look sharp. He instantly walked over to the dessert table and picked up one of the smaller treats, eating it subtly. 

"Ciel! You came!" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise, walking over to him. "Look at the desserts! So cute!" 

Indeed, they were pastel and painted and molded to look like all types of flowers and ribbons to match the pastoral decorations hanging up all around them. 

"A lot of these are French," Another young noblewoman turned her nose up slightly. "What's wrong with good British desserts?" 

"Crepes are quite good though," Ciel said, pronouncing the word in a French tongue and not his usual accent. 

"You know French?" Elizabeth asked in excitement. "The language of love!" Unseen to anyone, the gold key still shimmered under her dress. 

"Yes, I took several lessons on the language as part of my noble training. It is actually quite an interesting language and I excel at it," He ate another dessert, making her giggle. 

"You haven't changed much, have you?" She touched her heart, feeling the key there, then looked at his eyepatch. "Ciel, about last night-" 

"Introducing The Honorable Maurice Cole!" 

Everyone turned to look at the entryway, where Maurice was, wearing the airiest suit of light green anyone had ever seen. His hair had been curled perfectly with a wreath of spring flowers on top, and over his suit was a sheer robe patterned with falling flower petals and he carried a large bouquet. Overall, he resembled a childish cherub lost in a flower garden, and Ciel was certain that was the intent. 

"Thank you so much for coming to my family's ball! It really means a lot to me," He smiled politely and waved. "I will cherish this moment forever!" 

"He looks like a fairy, he does," Doll stuck her tongue out with a gagging motion, catching Ciel's eye. He nearly laughed before he caught himself. 

"Green doesn't look good on him," Elizabeth spoke, making Maurice stare at her as he passed. 

"I see no reason why it wouldn't. It does not wash out my skin, unlike yellow does for you. You are a blonde, yellow does not do it for you," He smirked then pulled her close, making her gasp in slight surprise. "Dance with me. I must have my first dance with a lady and you are the only one half as elegant," 

"But-" Elizabeth looked over at Ciel, trying to reach out for him before Maurice pulled her even closer. The song that was chosen was a light country dance and thus Maurice pulled away and twirled her around in a circle, keeping his fingers on hers. She frowned a bit as he missed several cues, trying to balance the bouquet in his arm more than actually dance with her. "Lord Cole, maybe you should," 

"Hmph! I just wanted to dance with you!" Maurice pushed her away, making her nearly stumble. "You are going to make a fool out of me on my first dance? I have never done it before!" He played with his hair and pouted. "Now I no longer want to dance," 

She felt he knew how to dance quite well, he was just too distracted by his shiny shoes and tacky bouquet to keep proper timing. Still, she wasn't going to say that out-loud. 

" _Non, non!_ Please continue dancing with my son! You two look lovely together!" Viscountess Cole coaxed when Elizabeth tried to exit the dancing floor. 

"My lady, forgive me, but your son seems preoccupied with other matters," She curtsied, thinking she would much rather dance with Ciel. 

"Nonsense! Go find him again! He is just shy!" 

She doubted that, but knew she couldn't be rude to another noble, especially her hostess, so she curtsied once more and went to find Maurice, who was anxiously retying the ribbon around his bouquet. 

"My lord, fancy yet another dance? I apologize for my harshness," 

"If you insist," Maurice took her hand and began dancing another country dance with her, looking around as they did so. She tried to look for Ciel but couldn't find him, allowing herself to sigh. Did he leave? He couldn't have, the party was just starting! She didn't like the idea he would leave so soon without dancing with her at least once. 

They continued dancing the light and bouncy dance for several minutes, Elizabeth still feeling awkward because Maurice would sigh and act spacey every time there was a step or direction change. She accidentally trod on his shoes once and he gasped, pushing her away. 

"My shoes! Be careful with them, they are new! They were such a pristine white!" He nearly seethed. "This is supposed to be my ball and you are ruining it!" He shoved the bouquet into her face and stormed off, making her cough from the overwhelming scent of flowers. 

"Lord Cole!" She still called after him with a pout. He was being completely unreasonable! His ball or not, _he_ was the one acting spacey and distracted. 

"He is acting completely unreasonable," A familiar voice whispered to Elizabeth, making her shiver and glance over her shoulder. 

Nobody was there. 

"Ciel?" The key around her neck seemed to burn suddenly. 

"Well then, how about dinner?" Viscount Cole asked, and everyone nodded, heading to the dining room. Elizabeth sat beside Edward, sighing a bit. 

"Something wrong?" He asked instantly in a low voice. 

"I think Ciel left early. I wish he hadn't, I wanted to dance with him!" She said wistfully, watching the food be served. Some meat soup she idlily played with, dipping her spoon into it and watching it drip back into the bowl. 

"Ugh!" Maurice suddenly shrieked loudly, throwing his spoon at the table with a clang. 

"What is it, my dear?" Viscountess Cole asked sweetly, hurrying over. 

"That! Who let it be in my soup?! It is disgusting!" He pointed to a large frog sitting in the soup, bewildered. "Get it away from me!" He screamed again and tried to shove his bowl away, instead pushing it closer to him and spilling it on his suit. "No! It's ruined! This whole ball is ruined!" 

Several of the guests started laughing, especially when the frog hopped from the bowl onto Maurice's head, ribbiting loudly and making the blond freak out more, tugging and pulling on his curls to get the frog out. 

"It's awfully fittin' seein' how you're a frog yourself!" Doll mocked, making everyone laugh harder. Maurice fumed and stormed from the room, leaving the mess in his wake. His mother ran after him. 

"Well then," Viscount Cole cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, we must cut this dinner short, but before we do, I would like to at least suggest a toast. You all came today and I thank you for that," He raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "A toast to my son's ceremony," 

Elizabeth nearly sipped her drink before being interrupted by the sound of someone choking and gasping. She looked over the rim and widened her eyes when she saw one of the guests coughing loudly, clutching at their throat and turning blue. They collapsed on the dinner table and chaos broke out. 

"Calm down! Sit down! It is just a fluke!" The Viscount scolded, but nobody paid him any attention. They all jumped up from their seats and tried to run off in different directions. 

"Edward! Edward?" Elizabeth called, searching for her family as she ran through the dining room. She felt someone grab her wrist and pull her in a different direction. "Edward?" 

"No," Ciel whispered, pulling her through the hallway and up the stairs, collapsing on the tallest balcony of the manor. 

"Ciel! Where did you go?" She demanded, looking around. "Why are we here?" 

"Elizabeth, listen to me," His voice was serious, serious in a way she had never heard from him before. 

"What?" She remained over by the door, feeling a dark presence and not wanting to step closer. "Did...did you kill that person? Did you ruin Lord Cole's food?" 

"I did not," He replied, looking away. "Elizabeth. I was gone for three years. In that time...I did something bad. I gave up the one thing closest to me and in exchange, I got revenge. Yet it changed me," 

"So you did do all that!" She accused. 

"I didn't. That is why you have to be very careful, Elizabeth. Someone is out there and they want you for themselves," 

"...I want to believe you Ciel, I really do, but..." 

He walked over to her and sat beside her on the steps, gently taking her hands. The cool autumn air blew around them, yet her face suddenly felt hot. 

"When I disappeared, I saw....it was you who did it. You wore black and that same eyepatch and you took me to an underground lair...it was almost like a crypt...and you gave me this," She showed him the key. 

"Elizabeth..." 

"Call me Lizzy, like last night," 

Ciel said nothing. 

"I don't want to go back there again. I can't be underground in the dark like that," She said firmly, grabbing Ciel's hands. "No matter what, don't let me go down there. Your eyes...even down there, you didn't look happy," 

"No, you wouldn't be happy in a place like that, would you? You need to be in the sunshine, in the warmth, with flowers and love and light. I can give that to you," 

"Do you truly love me?" She asked, moving closer to him. He tightened his grip on her hands. 

"I can't promise anything to you that isn't true, but know I am willing to make that effort," 

"I want to live in the sun with you," 

"Then do it," 

Suddenly, he moved forward and kissed her, making her eyes widen. Her face blushed hot and red and she moved closer, kissing him back. They gently held each other's hands, kissing softly. They rose and Elizabeth even stood on her tippytoes a bit, feeling like she was floating. Once they pulled away, she couldn't stop smiling. 

"Oh, Ciel..." 

"Let's hurry back, the Midfords must be worried about you," 

She noticed he was still holding her hand and blushed more. "Can we ride back to my manor in your carriage? I would love to. You took a carriage, did you not?" 

"Of course I did," He smiled slightly at her, and she hadn't even realized her key had gotten loose and fallen to the ground as her and Ciel walked off together. She smiled up at him, fully confident she had fallen in love with the right person. Her and Ciel would fight this evil off together! 

Neither one noticed, nor did anyone in the Cole Manor notice for that matter, a dark shadow slip onto the balcony and slowly pick the key up, holding it close in their gloved hands. They bit their lip and watched Ciel and Elizabeth kiss again before being ushered into Ciel's carriage. 

"So, this is how it will be? Let it be war then. You will rue the day you rejected me and everything I could do for you!" The voice proclaimed, clutching the key in their hands before slipping away into the darkness once more. 

-

For All Hallow's Eve, Weston decided to host a masquerade ball and invited the friends and families of their students, which meant Elizabeth and Ciel were extended invitations by courtesy of Edward. Elizabeth decided to wear a pink flower outfit with her hair long and flowers braided through. The gown was a full-skirted ballgown with a low neckline decorated with flowers in place of lace. Her mask was a white one with jewels and she tied Ciel's sparkly engagement ring around her neck in place of a necklace, smiling to herself as she looked at her finished form in the mirror. 

"Oh, a masquerade ball! I have never been to one before! Are the ones Weston holds fun?" She asked Edward eagerly as they stepped out of the carriage. He was dressed in an Orient green and gold suit designed to look like Chinese robes with a matching dragon mask. 

"If you're into that sort of thing, they are. And to think, we won't know who anyone is!" He held her arm and escorted her into the ballroom where the party was already underway. 

"Is that you?" Josephine gasped, wearing an outfit similar to Edward's except hers was a slim Chinese dress in fiery red and gold with golden pins in her bun, a high slit up her dress. "Elizabeth!" 

"Josephine!" Elizabeth smiled, staring at her friend's risque outfit. 

"You like it? My little brother thought it was too much," She pointed over to Joanne who was dressed in a formal black suit with a matching hoopskirt over it. "Yet he is just as daring as I am!" 

"It will be fun trying to find everyone," Elizabeth nodded, politely stepping away from Josephine. "Ciel? Where are you?" 

"Elizabeth," Ciel walked over, Doll by his side. She was dressed like a ballerina in white feathers and a shortened skirt, big wings on her back and a matching mask. 

"I'm a swan princess!" She informed Elizabeth, making her giggle. 

"Beautiful! I'm a flower princess," 

"You shouldn't wear your ring out like this," Ciel whispered, taking her hand. She gasped at his costume; all black with a cloak and a beaked mask on his face making his voice sound deeper. "Someone might see," 

"Let them look. I'm not ashamed to be engaged to you! I love you!" She said. "And your costume is really scary, Ciel! What are you?" 

"A plague doctor. It wasn't my idea, I assure you," He offered his hand out to her. "Care to dance?" 

"I would love to," She took his hand and they merrily joined the festivities, dancing nicely with each other in seasonal dances. Sometimes they would switch partners and Elizabeth found herself dancing with Edward or another student of the school, but she would still smile and dance the way she was expected to. 

After several rounds of dancing, Cheslock took the main stage to weave another one of his famous ghost stories, making Edward roll his eyes slightly. 

"He claims they're all true, but that's just nonsense, there's no way," He huffed to Elizabeth and Ciel, sitting beside him. Elizabeth just smiled and continued listening. 

"The worst thing about the Bizarre Dolls is...they look like any other person, they do. They wear faces o' stolen flesh from their victims so they can pass in normal society, appearin' like you or me! So beware, you might be with one! You will never know until they eat your brains out, and then it'll be too late, it'll be!" Cheslock finished, disappearing in a flurry of grey smoke. Everyone gasped and clapped politely. 

"He's been telling that story to us for a solid month," Edward grumbled and walked off to dance with someone. Elizabeth and Ciel remained by the sidelines, watching people dance. 

"Ciel! Do they have any small little cakes? Can you please get one for me?" She asked after a while, smiling nicely at him. 

"Of course," He nodded and walked off, leaving her alone. She knew she would be fine though, Edward was only a few steps behind, still dancing but she knew he'd come in a moment's notice. She waved at him and gave him encourage when he seemed to be tiring or confused. 

The lights in the ballroom flickered a few times, then flashed off, then back on, though dimmer. A few people gasped but otherwise kept dancing and merrymaking, assuming it was all part of the illusion until almost all of them turned off again aside from one pointed at the stairs. 

"Ciel?" Elizabeth worried, her heart hammering. She didn't have her swords, if something major happened she would have to rely on Edward and even then....

On the top of the stairs was a boy dressed entirely in a bright red suit with a long cloak pulled over his figure and tall black boots and matching gloves. His mask resembled a frightful skeleton with a red veil pulled over it. On his cane was another skull. He slowly walked down the steps, saying nothing, eyeing everyone. 

"Ciel...?" Elizabeth asked again, quieter, especially when she glanced over and saw Ciel right by her side, wearing his black costume. "But I thought-" 

"Awww, I'm so disappointed! You didn't want to invite me to your ball, even though I am family? In fact, I have come to offer my proposal to a particular young lady!" 

"It's him," Ciel whispered to himself. 

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. Ciel had a twin, but that twin was presumed dead, there was a gravestone and everything, so who was this, how was he still alive, did that mean-? 

"We have to leave, right now," Edward said, a serious expression on his face. "Seriously, right now," 

"I must say, this school has certainly gone downhill since Father last attended it, since I last visited it in fact," His voice sounded colder as he finally stepped down the stairs. "Is that why I wasn't invited? Is that why none of you can say anything? Like you, Duke Joanne Harcourt! Such a shy, trembling little thing! Grow a little bit of a spine, otherwise noble society will chew you up and spit you right back out!" 

The boy in question turned green and covered his mouth. 

"And Viscount Maurice Cole, learn to do more with your talent than just looking pretty and throwing fits. It's unsightly in one of your age," The twin continued, smirking more. "Dmitri Cheslock needs to run his mouth less, and my cousin Edward should learn he's more fitted for the cricket field than any formal ball," He walked over to Elizabeth and Ciel then. "As for you, Lizzy...you are perfect. You will make a beautiful bride!" He reached out and yanked Ciel's engagement ring off her neck, making her gasp. "My brother may have stolen everything else from me, but he will not take you! You are still my bride!" 

"No!" She cried out, trying to grab it back, but the twin darted away and held out his hand, suddenly vanishing in an orange-red fire, making everyone gasp. 

"We have to go!" Edward insisted, pulling Elizabeth along and sweeping her into their carriage. He ordered the drivers to ride fast, and the second they set off, Elizabeth pulled off her mask and threw it aside, covering her face with her hands. 

"He has a twin...who is alive...why did he never tell me? And I already said I loved him..." She sobbed. "How can I marry him? Even if it's right...it won't be right in my heart," 

Edward watched her helplessly. 

"I can't marry him!" She insisted. "My heart belongs to Ciel...Cedric...whatever name he wants me to call him, I will! But I love him, I swear it!" 

"We'll figure something out," He carefully took her hands. "Whoever that was just now...I don't think he's the same person we played with all those years ago. He's darker, sinister. I don't regret the thought of marrying you off to someone else who's not him," 

"You don't mind me being married?" She smiled weakly through her tears. 

"If it's to someone who will treat you well," 

"Big Brother!" Elizabeth jumped into his arms and they hugged each other tightly, smiling. "You're always there for me," 

-

"A wedding? What kind of wedding? What sort of wedding?" All the nobles buzzed, suddenly having received invitations to the wedding of Lady Elizabeth Midford and Earl Ciel Phantomhive. 

Josephine and Elizabeth-Ann read theirs curiously, gossiping about it to their other high-society friends. 

"But what sort of dress-code is this?" Elizabeth-Ann wondered. "All red and black? Is it a wedding or a funeral?" 

"Or a burlesque," Josephine teased. 

"A-Are you sure it's a good idea to attend? Something bad might happen," Joanne stammered. 

"Something worse might happen if we don't," Josephine said seriously. "Like that noble who was poisoned at Lord Cole's coming-out ball. What if that's us?" 

"Y-You don't k-know that was him," Joanne swallowed sickly, paling when his sisters just stared at him. 

-

Ciel tore the invitation up and threw it out the second he received it. Who did his brother think he was, coming back into his life unannounced and stealing his fiancée? He rushed around his manor, changing into an all-black ensemble, wrapping his figure in a cloak and covering his face with a black veil attached to the brim of his hat, then got a small bouquet of flowers and climbed into his carriage, asking to be taken to his family's graves. It was a short ride and Ciel just stared down at his feet, mulling over what to do next. His first priority needed to be protecting Elizabeth no matter what. Doll had been missing ever since the masquerade ball and he hoped whatever she was doing, she was safe. 

The carriage stopped suddenly and Ciel slowly climbed down, shivering in the cold air, pulling his cloak closer to himself. He walked sullenly, kneeling in front of his parents' graves. He slowly placed the flowers there. 

"Being buried in a place like this doesn't suit either of you...you were good people, good parents..if only..." He trailed off. "If you were here, I know you'd have advice," He spoke directly to his father's grave, lowering his head. "Let me be here for a while, the coldness doesn't suit you but it suits me," 

"My dear son, you don't mean that, do you?" 

Ciel's head snapped up. "Father?" 

"Too long you've wandered, far from my fatherly gaze. You deserve so much better, Cedric. Come to me," 

"Father...?" He dropped his cloak and slowly walked towards the grave, feeling dizzy suddenly. A warmth poured from the grave, radiating like a crackling fire, and Ciel felt cold, freezing cold. He needed to get near that warmth. 

"Yes Cedric, it's your father. I miss you so much," 

"I shouldn't," He glanced away for a second, still feeling his feet walking towards the grave. He held out his hand, longing to touch the grave. "Father...I've missed you so much," 

"Come to me, Cedric! Come to me, I love you!" 

Ciel nearly touched the grave, feeling the warmth just out of reach. Several shadowy tendrils wriggled out of the sides, reaching for Ciel, trying to lift his veil up. He remained unaware, still trying to touch the gravestone. 

"Ciel!" 

He blinked, noticing the tendrils and gasped, stepping back and losing his balance. The tendrils wobbled as Elizabeth came into view, riding a horse sidesaddle. A sword was placed delicately at her side. 

"Ciel!" 

"Elizabeth?" He asked in surprise, blinking again. She jumped off her horse and ran over to him, kneeling beside him. 

"Are you alright?" 

"What happened? I..." He felt at a sudden loss for words and silenced himself, moving away from Elizabeth. He tied his cloak back on and wrapped it around himself. "I'm fine! I just had a moment..." 

"Whatever this is, it's not good. It's not your father or your brother or anything! You were almost spirited away!" She hugged him. 

"I'm fine," He reiterated, pushing her away. ".....I can take care of myself," He walked off, making her sigh. 

"Ciel....now's not the time to be distant," She eyed the gravestone before climbing back on her horse to ride back home. 

She hadn't planned on visiting the Phantomhive graves so suddenly, but as she tried to prepare for bed she had an incredibly strong feeling something was very wrong. She slipped into something warm, grabbed her sword and a horse, and set out, and seemingly came in just the nick of time. 

Still...she had her wedding coming up. She tensed thinking about it and slowed down her horse. 

\- 

"And what of this letter we received?" Viscountess Cole cried. "He confessed to the murder at our son's ball!" 

"Isn't it obvious? We arrest him, noble or not," Baron Clayton said. 

"But how?" Duchess Harcourt asked. 

"I don't think it will be an easy feat. He kidnapped our daughter once and killed a man, he will likely kill more if given the chance. I say we allow him to stage this wedding but secretly hide Scotland Yard in there. When he gives us a chance, we arrest him," Frances said. 

"How will that solve anything? Making him marry her?" Viscount Cole crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"If we cancel it, we look suspicious. Best to make him think nothing out of the ordinary is happening," 

The noble heads grumbled and whispered to each other about the plan. The twin was clearly crazy; who just confessed to a murder openly like that? What was his plan? Yet what else could they do? They all eventually agreed on their own terms to alert Scotland Yard and attend the wedding. Frances and Alexis nodded solemnly and prepared themselves as well. It would be a challenge, but they had to do it for Elizabeth. 

-

The wedding was to be held in the small chapel on Weston grounds, and the whole room was decorated in red-gold fire and black chiffon ribbons. As promised, all the guests arrived in black and dark red, and the ones closest to the groom and bride sat in the front of the chapel. Cheslock was chosen to be the priest, dressed in a silken blouse and black leather pants. The twin himself was dressed in a bright red suit with long tailcoats and a silken top-hat, standing at the end of the alter. Elizabeth slowly was walked into the room by Edward in an outfit to match Cheslock's with a sword at his side. The bridal theme was played out-of-tune by a first-year Weston student, and Elizabeth took several deep breaths as she walked. Her gown was several layers of red chiffon and black lace with an extremely high slit revealing her milky thigh and a very low-cut top with lacy sleeves. Her veil was black and red with a rose headdress on her head and black lacy gloves. Her bouquet was of black roses and she overall looked like a Spanish bride with a flamenco theme. Edward walked her over to the twin and took his place near the front alongside his family. 

Doll was there as well, wearing a lacy black blouse and matching tutu with red tights and slippers, a black lace headdress in her hair, watching with interest as she sat next to Joanne and his family, all done-up like mourning flamenco dancers. 

"Are you excited to be my wife, Lizzy?" The twin asked her, slowly pulling her veil back to reveal her sullen face. "Don't be sad. It's a happy day! Don't all brides dream of this day? That dress looks so good on you," He pulled her close and touched her waist, making her eyes widen slightly. "My priest, if you would?" 

"On this day o' November 4th, 1889, let it be known that Earl Phantomhive and Lady Midford joined themselves in marriage, body and soul, and I do mean body, I do! Her groom will take her in the marriage bed, completely helpless and weak as she lies under him, lettin' him do his thing," Cheslock began. Elizabeth stared at the twin, who just smiled back at her. "Now, Earl Phantomhive, what do you want to do wit' her?" 

"Have her underneath me, defenseless and silent," The twin tightly held her hand. "Let her know it is only I who has loved her all this time, no-one else," He pulled her closer and ran his hands down her body slightly, pulling her face closer to his own. 

"I want to be under him and give him all of my love," Elizabeth recited slowly. "I want him to be on me and in me and fill me with the proof of his love," 

The twin then placed his lips on hers, making her eyes widen. She stood there and did nothing when he finally pulled away. 

"Aw, you were meant to kiss me back," He playfully scolded. "No matter. We are married now, once I give you this ring," He held out her hand and slipped a golden ring around her finger, then kissed her again. 

Ciel himself watched from the shadows, trying to hide his horror. Just a few minutes more, then he could reveal himself and arrest him. 

"What do you want from her?" Cheslock continued. 

"I can't promise anything to her that isn't true, but know I am willing to make that effort," The twin continued, making Elizabeth's eyes widen. "She wants to live in the sun, and I will provide that for her. Only I truly love her, and her me," 

Elizabeth stepped back and slowly shook her head at the twin, putting her hand softly on his face. With one swift motion, she ripped off both the eyepatch and a good portion of his skin, nearly screaming when she beheld what was there. 

A rotted face, grey and green, with chunks of regular flesh still hanging there. 

The witnesses screamed in horror. 

"He's a Bizarre Doll!" Cheslock announced, stepping off the podium and nearly falling. The twin grabbed his dagger from his pocket and tossed it at one of the ropes, making the small chandelier dangerously swing back and forth before it snapped and dipped. 

"Get out of here! Go!" Alexis yelled, trying to group people towards the chapel exit. 

"Father!" Elizabeth tried to call, but the twin grabbed her and pulled her close, dropping her through a trapdoor. Scotland Yard tried to give chase just as the chandelier dropped to the ground, shattering loudly and catching fire. 

"Come on!" Frances continued trying to evacuate people. 

"You have to go!" Josephine tugged on Joanne's arm, shoving him to the entrance, which just made him scream. 

"They brought down the chandelier!" He sobbed. 

Ciel ran over to the alter, coughing from the heavy smoke. 

"Where are they?" He demanded as Edward and Doll ran over. 

"I know where they are!" Edward said, motioning for Ciel to follow. "Through the trapdoor, there's a crypt down there! He's likely going to hide her in the catacombs!" 

"I'll go too! I know the underground better than anyone else, I do!" Doll insisted. "I even have my own weapon!" 

"No, stay here! Go with my parents, come Cedric! Otherwise we'll be too late!" Edward jumped down into the blackness, and Ciel closed his eyes and jumped in after him. 

-

Elizabeth struggled and thrashed as the twin ran her down to the crypt, only a torch lighting their way. She cried and tried to yank out of his grip, yet even for her he was too strong. 

"Get used to it, you will stay here forever and be my bride!" The twin insisted, shoving her into his small living area. "You will put on the gown I made for you and we will have a proper ceremony!" 

"No! I don't want to live in a crypt!" Elizabeth cried, sitting up. "Why do you? Why are you here? Why are you....?" She trailed off, shivering. 

"Why? I was brought back by a mysterious benefactor, you could say. Some dark powers. As a result, I had to wear human flesh to hide my own rotted skin!" The twin explained. "So I am a murderer, but aren't we all in some way?" 

Elizabeth was silent. 

"Now put your dress on! You get to spend an eternity with me, a true corpse bride," 

"I'm not afraid of corpses or ghouls, only those with wicked souls," She confessed, slowly trading out her black gown for a pure white dress with little embroidered butterflies on the skirt hem and a flowery veil. Her dream wedding gown, yet not her dream groom. Once she finished dressing, she reappeared, the long train already getting soiled by the grime in the catacombs. "Are you going to have your way with me now? Just like you said earlier?" 

"That was just for show. I don't take much care to ravish you," He responded before suddenly pausing. "Lizzy, a guest has arrived at our wedding! What do you say we give him a more proper greeting?" The twin walked down to the water and pulled a lever, opening a gate and revealing Ciel standing there in his black wedding suit, posed with a gun. 

"Cedric!" She gasped. 

"Let Elizabeth go! I don't know what you want to do with her, but your issues are with me, not her!" Ciel directed. 

"You're correct!" The twin grabbed some rope and tied it around Ciel's neck, making him gasp when it was suddenly tightened. "'Can we ride back to my manor in your carriage?' 'I truly love you!' All of that was your doing!" 

"Show compassion for us!" 

"Why? You showed me no compassion, you took everything away from me!" 

"We thought you were dead!" 

"No matter! Your fate is in Lizzy's hands now!" He smiled at her. "Marry me and my brother goes free, but if you refuse, he'll die!" 

Elizabeth covered her mouth in horror, tears brimming in her eyes. "You are my false friend, I gave you my love blindly! I thought you were Cedric!" 

The twin yanked on Ciel's rope again, making him gasp loudly. 

"Make your choice," He demanded, tightening his grip on it. 

"I'm truly sorry for everything that's happened to you because of all this. I swear to you, I truly care for you," Elizabeth stepped forward, soaking the bottom of her gown as she pulled the twin close to her and gently kissed him on the lips. She felt his expression soften as she pulled away. 

"I love you, Lizzy," 

"I know you do," 

She slowly pulled off his ring and handed it back to him, a sad expression on her face. 

There was the thunderous steps of several people marching down the steps, making Elizabeth's eyes widen. 

"Take Cedric and go, go now! Forget all of this!" The twin pushed her aside and stormed off. 

"But Ciel, we can't leave you!" 

"You must! I am to be bound to this crypt, but you deserve to live in the sunshine! So go, before they find you!" 

Elizabeth hurried over to Ciel and carefully yanked the rope off his neck and made sure he was okay before leading him over to the boat and sitting inside of it, handing him the oar. He sat up and slowly started rowing them away, Elizabeth glancing back at his brother as they soon faded off into the distance. 

"I loved him, but I love you now, Cedric," She said. 

Meanwhile, the twin glanced around the small crypt he had made his home for the past several years, tearing down one of the curtains and pulling out the key for the small music box. She had given him the music-box back before the wedding, and though he wanted her to keep it regardless, he knew deep down, it was a fruitless wish. If she loved him when they were kids, that love dwindled away and was replaced with the love she now had for his brother. He was a fool for trying to keep things the way they were. He opened the music-box and listened to its melody one final time before he heard the footsteps grow closer. 

"I love you, Lizzy," 

In a flash, he stood up and whisked himself away behind one of his curtains, never to be seen again. 

Doll approached the small room, several miles ahead of the angry mob and looked around, keeping a tight grip on her dagger. She saw a nice desk and makeshift coffin and plenty of candles that danced around her shadow. 

"Hello?" She called out, receiving no answer. She continued walking before she winced in pain, having stepped on something. She picked it up and stared at it in wonder, finding a richly-decorated music box. She tried to pry it open to no avail, huffing. "Who does this belong to?" She took a final glance around as Edward finally joined her. She showed him the music box, making him shrug in confusion. 

The two then left the crypt together, not seeing their target. 

**-  
England; 1931**

**-**

After the auction, Earl Phantomhive asked his caretakers to take him to the noble cemetery for a brief time, and they obliged and drove him there, helping him back into his wheelchair and wheeling him in. The whole time, he kept his hands on the music box and stared at it, wondering if the key would ever be found. Likely not, as the only two people who would have access to it had been dead for many years. 

They eventually stopped in front of a fancy gravestone with a portrait of a mature woman inside labeled Countess Elizabeth Phantomhive. He slowly put the music box down in front of the grave, sighing a bit. His eyes caught a shimmer of gold and looked over, seeing a single black rose wrapped up in a piece of black lace and a golden key. He knew instantly who could've left it there and looked around, seeing nobody. Still, even after all this time.... 

"Take me home," He directed his caretakers, who nodded and pushed him out of the cemetery. 

-

The recorder of these particular events has been informed it is very likely these are all fictional and none of them happened, nor did these people ever truly exist. Yet the recorder has found plenty of evidence to support the contrary, and bids the reader to make their own conclusion about the credibility of the events described in this tale. After all, stranger things have happened in truth than in fiction. Regardless, the recorder knows what they know to be true and leaves it at that.


End file.
